Naruto: Rocks!
by KabutoNoKoibito
Summary: Everyone in Naruto is suddenly in a rock band! Random pairings! My best friend and I are in this story, along with every character we've ever loved. There will be sexual content in later chapters. Please R&R! This is my first story on here. Be gentle!
1. What an Ahole!

You never had to see them to know who they were. By simply listening to their music, it was obvious. Ahole was one of Japan's most prominent rock bands, and no one could resist their hardcore melodies, accented with the most beautiful harmonic tones. 

There was the sound of one man's applause in the room as Ahole finished their set for the day. "Ladies, wonderful work as usual." The man speaking was tall, with gray hair, that often pointed off in one direction, the same direction, which was to the left...whether this was intentional or not, was always beyond the girls. His face was always covered from the nose down, no one was sure if it was from an accident, or if it was just to add a hint of mystery, but whatever it was, he was a gorgeous man. His name is Hatake Kakashi.

The girls looked up at their manager, smiling, knowing that he always approved of their music, and rarely had any criticism. 

"Awwww, Kakashi, you flatter us too much." Came from the band's lead guitarist, Pasako. Her personality matched how she presented herself. She was very colorful, from her black hair, which was now one of the deepest shades of purple, which was of course, subject to change, as it always does. She had five piercings, a labret, her earlobes, which right now sported the kanji for "sex", and a piercing in the cartilage of each ear. The choice of clothing was either cartoon-ish, or support for one of her favorite bands. She seemed to be the epitome of what the very definition of "hardcore" is. 

It was then that Kakashi threw an arm behind his head, smiled, and showed what seemed to be signs of blushing.

"Oh get a room you two," spat out of Branii-chans mouth. Her stage name was Brandy Dylandy, but for all those who knew her, Branii-chan would always suffice. She was the band's mixer, and keyboardist, making all those delightful sound effects you could hear in the background. She had short blonde hair, that for the time being, had blue streaks that matched her eyes. She only had ear piercings, but there were two in each lobe. Like, Pasako, she loved to wear jewelry, but unlike her friend, she wore more rings than bracelets. Her style of dress always reflected her mood, but almost always consisted of bright colors. 

Hinata, the band's bassist, just sat back, making little uncomfortable noises. She was rather shy for being in a rock band, especially one of this caliber, but her bassist skills were matched by no other female in the country. She had long, dark blue hair, which was ideal for the occasional head banging, which she only did on days in which her mood did not suit her. She had one piercing in each ear, and normally wore clothes that were either really light hues, or really dark ones. Either way, it accented her features perfectly, and never took attention away from her icy blue eyes which drew in many love interests. 

Last, but most certainly not least, was the bands drummer, Temari. Spunkyness was all that encompassed her. Four, somewhat short ponytails could always be found at the back of her head. They were always blond, she never liked the idea of hair dye. She had multiple cartilage piercings in each ear, if you got a good shot, you could see at least 4, plus her lobes. She always had a thing with showing off her panties, knowing very well that only one man could have them. Driving people crazy was one of her fortes, as was drumming out some of the hottest solos ever know to well...anyone. She had some weird thing with fishnets, and never seemed to go anywhere without having one somewhere on her person. 

The four had been friends ever since grade school, and while growing up, thought of nothing better to keep their friendship, but to start their own rock band. They had played locally for about 3 years, when Kakashi, and his co-worker Itachi discovered them while bar hopping one fateful night. Ever since, they've been loyal to Konoha Records, and the very sexy team than ran it.


	2. A Staff of Sexy Proportions

For some reason, every man who worked for Konoha Records was either drop dead gorgeous, or in the very least, had a cool personality. The president, known as Yondaime, Yondy for short, was a gentle beauty. He had golden locks that hugged his face perfectly, and the pools of blue that were his eyes could swoon anybody, man, woman, or child. Not much else can be said, he's a big mystery full of grace and kindness.

On the same level as Kakashi, there was Uchiha Itachi. He was of the prominent Uchiha family, and carried the pride with him in ever stride he took. He had long black hair which was always pulled neatly back into a ponytail, and onyx eyes. He sometimes wore red contacts, and always wore a hint of red eyeshadow. You'd never guess he'd be the kind to wear makeup, with the huge amounts of testosterone he puts off, but in all reality, he's a rather gentle man. 

And then, there was Iruka, he didn't seem to have too much leeway when it came to the company, but he was always someone you could depend on. He was Kakashi's assistant, and well, even though he wouldn't admit to it, he did more for Kakashi than would meet the eye. A rather sunny demeanor overtook Iruka's personality, as he was always smiling, and always ready to lend an ear to a distressed friend. His face bore a scar across his nose, and he was much tanner than anyone else at the company. His hair was of the chestnut sort, as were his eyes. He helped hold everything together. If he didn't get "personal compensation" for his efforts, he'd definitely be higher up in the company.

I know it seems small, but these people are the main entities of Konoha Records, they're the cogs that wind and grind to help make good music. They have an eye for talent, and know how to utilize it, and of course, everyone who works underneath them, admires and adores them all


	3. The Hidden Leaves

Not everyone was around for Ahole's practice that day. Normally, if the big wigs had nothing huge on their schedule they would stop by and listen every once in awhile. It was always nice to see their faces, especially Yondy's just because you never saw him all that much, and Ahole was extremely close to everyone in the company. 

Unfortunately, he had another band to attend to, well and not only that, he wanted to see his son. Now Ahole was good friend's with this band, mainly because they were under the same record company, and well, Yondaime was the president of the company, and his son was the vocalist of The Hidden Leaves, one of Konoha's favorite all boy bands. 

Naruto wasn't really you're average kid, he was in his early 20s, and was one of the most upbeat people you'd ever meet. You could always see him from a mile away, not only because of his bright yellow hair, and sky blue eyes, but mainly because he dressed as loudly as he presented himself to be. It's the main reason why he was chosen for vocals, no matter how long or loud he sang, his voice never died out.

The other members of The Hidden Leaves didn't stand out quite as well as Naruto, but they all had their unique attributes. Neji Hyuuga was the lead guitarist, and always had this look of concentration on him when he played. His icy blue eyes could capture any heart, and his long, navy hair swayed beautifully as he ripped out any number of chords he could think of. He kept to himself mostly, but was never afraid to put his two cents in when it came to their music. 

Then there was Inuzuka Kiba He had no defining features when it came to looks, he was your average brown eyed, spikey brown haired guy, but he did have some wolf-like fangs which stood out when he smiled. He was a wild child, but no where near as much as Naruto. Being the drummer and all, he had the reputation of being rather jumpy when he played. Even though you're always supposed to sit, he'd move around more than anyone, whether it was just a simple spin in his stool, or running around his drum set during shows. His best friend, Akamaru, was always around, either laying behind him, ready to pick up any wandering drum sticks, or jumping about to the music to amuse the crowds. 

Nara Shikamaru was the band's bassist, and a rather laid back one at that. All he wanted in life was to be lazy, but Naruto and the others managed to talk him into joining, because they thought his personality would be a wonderful addition to their melting pot. His hair was always in a ponytail, which kind of resembled that of a pineapple, and his eyes were about as dark as his hair, and they always looked like they were ready to close. 

Last, but certainly not least was the keyboardist Aburame Shino. He had to be the weirdest one of the bunch. Always wearing sunglasses, you'd never know what his eye color was, because even if he told you, you'd have to see it for yourself, because well, how could you believe it without seeing it? His hair is what one could only be described by the term "Jew fro" because well, it was always "styled" into a very sponge-like dome. He had some weird obsession with bugs, which sometimes could be seen by the earrings, or clothing he wore, but no one questioned it, because no one ever wanted to question him.

These boys were not really competition for Ahole. They had been friends since Ahole signed a contract over to the label. They were the ones who made them feel at home, so hatred was never among them.


End file.
